


Breathe

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

Qual é o nome do vento?

Como falar do invisível? Para muito além de moléculas dispersas em forma de gás: oxigênio, hidrogênio, carbono, polvilhado de poluição e poeira, de átomos pequenos e móveis no qual estamos mergulhados desde o primeiro suspiro de nascimento até o último sinal de vida. Qual o nome daquilo que agita suas roupas e semeia o perfume das flores e os sons do mundo?

Consegue se imaginar na lua, banhado apenas pelo negro do universo e o calor do sol? Sem gravidade, água ou ar?

Como explicar? Como definir?

O profundo suspiro antes do mergulho, o gemido intenso de seu amante sobre si. A respiração estrangulada de quando os pulmões falham, o brado dos guerreiro que lhe corta com a espada.

A gentil brisa que afaga os cabelos da sua amada, e a tempestade destruidora que leva casas.

O que não se pode tocar e o que não se pode deixar de sentir.

Elemento de vida indispensável, um dos quatro descrito pelos filósofos antigos, elemento do espírito, guia entre mundos.

Respire!


End file.
